


Il coule, et nous passons

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Beaches, Bottom Charles Xavier, First Meetings, First Time, Français | French, Israel, M/M, Porn With Plot, Speedos, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Le soleil tape fort sur la ville, réchauffant les salles de réunion où il doit s'asseoir et les trottoirs qu'il remonte. Charles n'a jamais trouvé plus agréable la brise fraîche qui vient de la mer. Et puis, il rencontre Erik Lehnsherr sur la plage.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Il coule, et nous passons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waving and Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304704) by [wreathed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed). 



> Merci beaucoup à wreathed de m'avoir permis de traduire son texte, merci à vous d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous pour une nouvelle traduction.  
> Thank you deeply for trusting me with your fic, wreathed!

Le soleil tape fort sur la ville, réchauffant les salles de réunion où il doit s'asseoir et les trottoirs qu'il remonte. Charles n'a jamais trouvé plus agréable la brise fraîche qui vient de la mer. 

Il est venu passer l'après-midi à la plage, à présent que sa conférence est terminée, il est libre jusqu'au lendemain. Le sable est doux et chaud sous ses pieds là où il s'assoit, au calme et en retrait de l'eau. Il a gardé la chemise qu'il porte depuis le matin bien qu'il en ait défait les boutons de manchette qu'il a retiré : le tissu est lâche aux poignets. Il a remarqué que ses tâches de rousseur s'éclaircissent depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, et peut sentir qu'un coup de soleil est en train de se former à l'extrémité de son nez. 

Il aurait voulu ne pas ressembler à un de ces anglais à l'étranger mais le soleil qui s'en prend à chaque centimètre de peau exposée et chaque ondulation de ses cheveux qui lui retombe sur les yeux, moite de sueur, font qu'il prend rapidement conscience qu'il ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement que d'avoir l'air d'être la quintessence de l'anglais à l'étranger. 

Le reste de son costume est remisé dans sa valise et il porte un slip de bain bleu foncé heureusement à peine visible pour les passant grâce aux longs pans de sa chemise. C'est Raven qui lui a acheté avant qu'il ne parte. C'était le juste châtiment pour lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre pour aller se baigner. Elle avait rit de façon incontrôlable à son expression lorsqu'il avait ouvert le paquet mais elle avait aussi dit que le vêtement attirerait peut-être un peu l'attention. Elle l'avait assuré qu'il avait le physique adéquat pour ce genre de chose et que c'était là la toute dernière mode.

Sur un mur peu éloigné de Charles, un panneau fait la réclame d'une voiture dans une couleur argentée futuriste. Elle brille dans le soleil, étalée sur son affiche, confiante d'être un objet que tout le monde désire, qu'elle soit accessible au plus grand ou au plus petit nombre. Il y a quelque chose d'impressionnant et d'excitant dans l'esprit de changement que Charles perçoit ici. Une quantité de structures temporaires ont été construites pour héberger les réfugiés et de là où il est installé, Charles peut voir les fondations des gratte-ciels. 

Il se retourne pour regarder à nouveau la réclame, seulement, maintenant il y a un homme debout juste devant, son torse s'élève et s'abaisse en rythme, et il regarde l'eau. 

Charles sent sa bouche s'assécher. L'homme porte... il porte un slip de bain terriblement ajusté. Assez similaire à celui de Charles en fait, mais dans le cas de cet homme, le vêtement est noir et il couvre à peine... il couvre à peine la protubérance obscène et Charles détourne le regard au bout d'un moment, les joues empourprées avant de le regarder à nouveau, l'air coupable. L'homme vient indubitablement d'émerger : tout son corps est recouvert de petites perles d'eau. 

Charles s'absorbe dans la contemplation de ses longues jambes et fermes, des muscles de son torse et de ses bras et s'imagine faire disparaître d'un coup de langue toutes les gouttes d'eau salée jusqu'à la dernière et que ses lèvres soient humides et gonflées, et qu'ensuite, d'un mouvement souple, il baisse le slip de bain de l'homme.

L'homme qui le regarde directement maintenant. Charles détourne le regard mais pas assez vite. Quand Charles le regarde à nouveau, sur ses lèvres se dessine lentement un sourire légèrement débauché et commence à marcher dans sa direction. Charles a soudainement conscience de ses jambes nues, de la chaleur sur sa nuque, de son coeur qui stupidement bat la chamade. 

« Bonjour ! » dit l'homme, en anglais et Charles grimace sous le soleil brûlant à l'idée que tout trahit qu'il n'appartient pas à cette endroit : ses cheveux plats, sa façon de plisser les yeux dans la lumière brillante alors qu'il lève la tête. «Pourquoi portes-tu une chemise chic à la plage ?» 

Et ça recommence, son coeur recommence à battre la chamade, le noeud du désir se resserre alors que Charles est surpris : il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un homme au corps aussi incroyable, au visage aussi charmant et bien défini ait une voix aussi attirante. 

Charles déglutit avant de répondre, la sécheresse de sa bouche s'étend maintenant à sa gorge. Il sent une vague de désir déferler fort sur son bas-ventre et il ne sait pas quoi dire. Même sa phrase d'approche habituelle sur la mutation ne lui vient pas. «Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai avec moi, et je ne veux pas virer rouge écrevisse. Je m'appelle Charles.» dit-il. 

«Erik,» lui dit Erik. «J'aimerais bien que tu l'enlève, » et Charles se dit _Oh mon Dieu_. «Est-ce que ça pourrait t'encourager ?» Erik lui montre un tube de crème solaire. Les yeux de Charles remontent sur les grandes mains, sur les longs doigts qui entourent le tube. 

« Oui, d'accord. ..» dit-il à mi-voix avant d'ajouter «Merci... Erik. » 

Charles retire sa chemise et la met dans son sac, se sentant soudainement très à découvert et tend la main pour que Erik qui y fasse jaillir quelques gouttes de crème solaire. Mais Erik s'est déjà assit derrière Charles et a ouvert le tube.

« Je peux ? » demande Erik en bougeant les mains. _Pouvoir_ se dit Charles en se demandant bien qu'est ce qu'il a pu faire de bien pour mériter ça, mais au lieu de ça, il finit par dire d'une voix légèrement étranglée : «Non, non, pas du tout.»

Erik rit et étale une quantité non-négligeable de la crème épaisse sur le dos de Charles. Charles doit mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gémissement indécent : la façon d'Erik de le toucher est délicieuse. Ses mains sont douées, relaxant les muscles autour de sa nuque et de ses épaules une fois qu'il en a fini avec son dos, faisant pénétrer la crème, et Charles, dans sa position et au vu de ce qu'il porte, est tout simplement dans l'incapacité de cacher le fait qu'il arbore une érection tout à fait inappropriée qui déforme de façon évidente le devant de son slip de bain microscopique. Il espère de tout coeur qu'Erik ne remarquera pas.

« Merci, mon ami, » parvient-il à dire, tendu, juste au moment où il sent qu'il ne pourra plus s'empêcher de commencer à ruer des hanches pour plus de friction. « Je suis certain que ça ira très bien comme ça.» 

« Es-tu bien certain que c'est tout ce que tu veux ? » demande Erik en s'avançant au point d'être assis juste derrière Charles qui est maintenant entre ses jambes et pressé contre sa chute de rein. Erik bande lui aussi, son souffle dans le creux de son oreille est au même rythme que les vagues qui viennent doucement mourir sur le sable.

« Ma chambre d'hôtel n'est pas loin...» murmure Charles. « Mais je ne sais rien de toi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es.» 

« Je suis Erik,» dit Erik comme si c'était tout ce que Charles avait besoin de savoir. « Et j'ai envie de toi. Je t'ai vu quand je suis sorti de l'eau. Tes jambes étirées, ta bouche rosée et tes yeux bleus. Je veux mordre ton cou et embrasser chacune des tâches de rousseur sur tes épaules et ensuite te prendre et te baiser si fort que tout ce que à quoi tu pourras penser ce sera la sensation de mon corps contre le tien et mon nom,» Charles n'a jamais entendu une voix aussi rauque. « Maintenant, si tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur mot, y-a-t-il quelque chose où tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire ? » 

« Pas le moins du monde,» répond Charles, dur au point d'en avoir la tête qui tourne, se demandant comment il va pouvoir réussir à rejoindre la chambre d'hôtel. « Suis-moi, Erik.» 

Et c'est ce que fait Erik.

* * *

Charles ne sait peut-être rien d'Erik mais il semble être le genre d'homme qui tient ses promesses. 

Sur la plage, ils évitent le regard de l'autre alors qu'ils enfilent hâtivement juste assez de vêtements pour être habillés décemment. Charles est déçu de voir le corps d'Erik disparaître sous un polo blanc, un pantalon bien coupé, des chaussures lacées... tous ces muscles couverts. Mais il se rappelle aussi qu'il va les revoir très bientôt, qu'il verra tout de lui. Une fois qu'ils sont assez vêtus pour passer le hall de l'hôtel haut de gamme où Charles est descendu, Charles sourit timidement à Erik et lui montre la direction à suivre.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils ne perdent pas une seconde. Charles avait anticipé une période de latence maladroite durant laquelle il aurait proposé un verre à Erik et ensemble, ils auraient peut-être initié quelque chose de plus mais dès que Charles claque la porte et la ferme à double-tour sans un bruit, Erik agrippe ses épaules et écrase sa bouche sur celle de Charles comme si Charles était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. La langue d'Erik glisse sur celle de Charles, il l'embrasse langoureusement et Charles laisse échapper un gémissement grave. 

Le sable glisse d'Erik sur les mains de Charles et Charles peut toujours sentir la fichue crème solaire d'Erik. Les rideaux fins sont déjà tirés, comme Charles les a laissés plus tôt dans la journée pour essayer d'éviter que la pièce se réchauffe trop, mais quelques rayons dardent à travers le tissu. Quand Charles finit par enfin se retirer, une longue ligne de soleil jaune découpe l'élégante clavicule d'Erik. La lumière tamisée, le soleil qui commence trop tôt à se coucher, la peau d'Erik qui prend des reflets d'or. 

« Retire cette foutue chemise ! » dit Charles en tirant sur le vêtement incriminé et il est bien conscient d'avoir l'air désespéré mais ça en vaut la peine lorsqu'il entend Erik rire : c'est un rire doux et grave qui touche Charles au coeur, un frisson court le long de son échine. 

« Je pourrais bien te dire la même chose. » rétorque Erik et Charles ne parvient pas à se souvenir d'une rencontre fortuite aussi emplie de douceur. 

Chacun retire sa chemise et Charles pousse Erik qui le repousse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis au bord du lit, réticent à laisser à Erik tout le contrôle de la situation. Il s'installe à califourchon sur Erik, se hissant sur ses genoux avec un sourire paresseux et réfléchit. Il réfléchit à sa première vision d'Erik juste après qu'il soit sorti de l'eau. Il se penche en avant pour donner un grand coup de langue à la peau dessus de la clavicule d'Erik et oui, il peut sentir là où sueur et eau de mer se sont retrouvés, ce goût âpre sur le bout de sa langue.

Son érection n'a pas faiblit depuis la plage mais maintenant cela commence à être vraiment douloureux et toujours sur les genoux d'Erik, Charles rue des hanches. 

«Allons, on a assez traîner comme ça, » murmure Erik dans le creux de son oreille : « Je parie que tu n'es pas toujours aussi poli que tu en à l'air, Charles. » 

Et Charles brûle de voir à nouveau les lignes tendues du corps d'Erik alors il se met à genoux devant lui et lui retire ses chaussures et son pantalon. A travers ses yeux à demi-fermés, entre les cuisses d'Erik, il relève la tête et voit Erik qui ferme brièvement les paupières. 

Dans cette position, Charles voit l'érection d'Erik tendre fortement le slip de bain incroyablement ajusté. Il enveloppe d'une main le membre d'Erik à travers le tissu et Erik grogne. 

Un goût de sel sur sa langue, Charles se souvient : il a imaginé ça. La bouche entrouverte d'anticipation, il fait tomber aux chevilles le slip de bain qui vient ensuite s'échouer sur le sol. Il fait courir son regard sur l'érection rouge et massive d'Erik. 

Il prend en bouche le gland d'Erik dont il ne suce que l'extrémité, les joues prêtes. Il porte toujours son pantalon et son slip de bain affreusement serré en dessous et il a bien conscience de la pesanteur et de la chaleur de son érection qui ne devient que plus dure alors qu'Erik rejette la tête en arrière et commence à ruer des hanches en avant, plus profondément dans la bouche de Charles. 

«Arrête de m'allumer...» grogne au-dessus de lui Erik. 

Charles ricane, Erik toujours en bouche puis cesse : « C'est toi qui m'allumait tout à l'heure, comme ça à la plage. Je ferais ce que je veux.» Erik s'empourpre et passe ses bras sous les aisselles de Charles pour le remonter à sa hauteur et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. «Mais quelle grande gueule tu fais...» commente Erik. 

Et c'est là qu'Erik se lève, sa queue luisante frotte contre le ventre de Charles. 

«Faudrait que je les fasse tous sauter. .» dit Erik en faisant peu de cas des boutons qui tiennent le pantalon de costume de Charles. Charles qui enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Le regard d'Erik étincelle lorsqu'il descend jusqu'au slip de bain de Charles - Charles baisse lui-même le regard et se voit rouge du nombril jusqu'à plus bas, là où les contours de son membre sont clairement visibles. Là un sourire large s'étire sur le visage d'Erik alors que ses doigts merveilleux descendent le slip de bain de Charles à ses chevilles et Charles respire bruyamment, son érection libérée maintenant de toute entrave, mais toujours est-il que cela est pesant et qu'il en a pleinement conscience : saillant, son membre est immanquable. Il attend désespérément qu'Erik le touche, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, Erik ne l'a pas encore touché, bon Dieu. Charles repousse ses cheveux de devant ses yeux écarquillés et regarde Erik. 

«Tu me veux sur le dos ou sur le ventre ? Quand tu me prends... » demande Charles. 

« Sur le ventre,» répond Erik sur un ton presque dangereux. « Les jambes au bord du lit.» 

Charles obtempère. 

« Il y'a ce qu'il faut au fond de ma valise...» dit Charles « A côté de la penderie, la valise.»

Erik récupère le lubrifiant et revient. Dans la position où il est, son champ de vision restreint, Charles est surpris quand le corps d'Erik couvre tout entier le sien.

« Je croyais que tu m'avais dis que tu me baiserais si fort que je ne pourrais penser qu'à...» commence Charles un peu taquin mais il est interrompu quand Erik effleure du bout des dents sa nuque. Durant quelques instants, Charles s'enfonce, frustré, dans les draps. 

«Eh bien, si tu es pressé...» dit Erik alors que Charles gémit alors qu'Erik se recule un peu et insère un doigt luisant en lui. 

C'est à cet instant que la bouche d'Erik entame un chemin alangui le long du dos de Charles, embrassant entre ses clavicules, ses taches de rousseur, plus visibles que d'habitude. Il sent le souffle d'Erik devenir de plus en plus chaud jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que _oh_ Charles en ait le souffle coupé : Erik lèche autour du doigt qu'il a déjà en Charles. 

« Arrête de jouer...» implore Charles. 

« Hypocrite ! » dit Erik de là où il est et retire sa bouche. : « Mets-toi sur le dos, j'ai changé d'avis.»

Avec prudence, Charles se retourne, le doigt d'Erik toujours en lui et sourit largement à la vue qui s'offre à lui : la pièce dans la demi-pénombre, Erik dur et d'un coup aussi impatient que lui, le regard brillant. 

Erik insère un second doigt et Charles s'empale dessus, voulant mettre Erik au désespoir autant que lui. Il grogne un peu à chaque fois qu'il sent la pression des jointures d'Erik sur son anneau de chair, bien trop conscient qu'ils pourraient tous les deux prendre beaucoup plus de plaisir s'il était _pris_ plus pleinement. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'Erik était du genre à vouloir prendre son temps. 

«Erik, s'il te plait, s'il te plaît ; prends-moi s'il te plait.» Charles sent sa bouche former les mots sans qu'il n'ait vraiment conscience de le faire, seulement conscient de sa queue, de son cul et de son besoin d'être _comblé_. 

«Comme tu veux,» dit Erik doucement, et enlève ses deux doigts. Charles gémit à la perte de contact, se trémousse sur les draps. « Je ne te ferai pas attendre, je ne suis pas de ce genre-là.»

Erik entre en lui graduellement, ses grandes mains fermement agrippées à son postérieur et Charles n'a pas été comblé de la sorte par un membre épais, long, dur et qui s'immisce en lui avec une lenteur coupable depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être même jamais en fait. 

«Touche-moi. » dit Charles dans un souffle en ruant des hanches, bouchée bée. Il ne préfère ne pas trop penser de quoi il doit avoir l'air. Erik commence à bouger maintenant, ses mains passant du cul de Charles à ses cuisses. 

« Nous y sommes,» Erik soupire d'une satisfaction à peine voilée. « Je voulais attendre que tu m'implores.» D'une main, il saisit la queue de Charles, la main toujours luisante d'avoir préparé Charles un peu plus tôt et les sensations sont absolument incroyables. 

Erik change d'angle légèrement et s'enfonce plus profondément, trouvant l'endroit qui fait s'arquebouter Charles qui s'agrippe au lit comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancre. 

«Tu as l'air tellement débauché...» commente Erik en accélérant à chaque fois ses coups de boutoir, sa main toujours sur la queue de Charles. Au bout du compte, Charles ne souvient probablement que du corps d'Erik et de son nom.

«Erik...» dit-il dans un petit cri alors qu'il reste bouche ouverte alors qu'il se répand sur la main d'Erik. 

«Putain, putain...» dit Erik alors que Charles se contracte autour de son membre et que lui aussi jouit. 

Charles sourit à Erik dès qu'il s'est retiré. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui vient de retomber. Erik le regarde aussi avec un petit sourire avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. 

« Tu peux rester. » dit Charles, surtout par politesse et parce qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, désignant la pièce d'un mouvement de main, puis il tombe de fatigue. 

* * *

Charles se réveille en sursaut aux petites heures du jour avant de se rendormir. Il peut sentir où la semence a goutté hors de lui, ses jambes poisseuses dans la pièce chaude, mais il est seul. Il ne s'était pas sérieusement attendu au contraire. 

Quand Charles se réveille pour de bon le matin venu, il se douche et laisse son esprit vagabonder à travers ses souvenirs de la veille au soir. Il jouit vite et après coup ressent une certaine déception à l'idée qu'il ne reverra jamais Erik. C'est stupide, parce qu'il ne le connait même pas vraiment, mais quelque soit la vie que mène Erik, leur rencontre fortuite a permis une sacrée partie de jambes en l'air. 

Il rend sa clef à la réception et prend une voiture de location dans une agence ( il repense à la voiture argentée sur le panneau d'affichage, la sienne est bleue, un peu vieillissante mais bien entretenue). Il lui faut un peu plus d'une heure pour aller à Haïfa. Il aurait pu prendre l'avion de retour chez lui hier soir, les conférences étaient achevées, mais l'opportunité de voir un ami qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années, même si cela implique de suer dans une voiture bruyante, est trop belle pour être manquée. 

Daniel Shomron le salue en lui serrant la main puis le prend dans une étreinte chaleureuse avec une claque sur le dos.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Charles. Et pouvoir te montrer ce que nous faisons...» dit Daniel. 

«Mais c'est un plaisir, je suis fasciné.» répond Charles, parce qu'il est vraiment fasciné et qu'à dire vrai tout le fascine. 

A la clinique, il rencontre des tas de gens avec des histoires difficiles, des circonstances complexes, tous heureux d'être là, d'avoir eu la chance de survivre et de pouvoir surmonter leur traumatisme. Tous ont perdu la plupart des gens qu'ils connaissaient et Charles pense à Raven et son propre égoïsme et toutes les difficultés de la vie qu'il a pu éviter, libre qu'il est d'être intelligent et riche et confiant. 

Après avoir rencontrer certains patients, il rencontre une partie du personnel. Le soin particulier mis dans cette visite, le serrage de main fait penser à Charles aux autres visites qu'il a pu faire où l'on s'attend à la fin à un acte de philanthropie. Il se demande si Daniel croit qu'il va faire un don. Si le sujet vient sur la table, Charles serait plutôt facile à convaincre : c'est clairement un travail important que l'on fait ici, et il pourrait toujours faire un don anonyme si besoin est...

«Et voici l'un de nos bénévoles, Mr Lehnsherr. » dit Daniel alors qu'ils entrent dans la pièce suivante.

Charles sourit poliment et relève la tête avant de réaliser qu'il voit...

«Oh,» dit Charles alors qu'il sent qu'il commence à rougir quand un petit sourire commence à se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Erik. Ce sourire a le pouvoir d'instanément envoyer une grande quantité de sang migrer au sud, encore maintenant, maintenant qu'ils sont entouré par la fraîcheur des murs blancs. 

Ils se serrent la main. Ce simple contact physique fait écho en lui. 

Dans le couloir, quelqu'un appelle Daniel et il les laisse tous les deux, la porte se refermant derrière lui grâce à la brise légère qui vient de la fenêtre. Charles s'admoneste pour garder les deux pieds sur le sol et pas pousser Erik contre ce foutu mur. 

« Re bonjour Erik ! Comment ça va ? Tu vis à Haïfa ? » bafouille Charles sans élégance. 

«Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude de rester après...» dit Erik alors qu'il n'a pas l'air bien désolé. 

«Oh, d'accord.» Il y a des centaines de raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec lui qui font que les choses sont telles qu'elles sont. Il a déjà rencontrer des hommes comme lui et Erik avec des femmes, avec des métiers importants, avec la bougeotte, et pour tout ce que Charles en sait, Erik a peut-être un métier important, une femme et la bougeotte. Toujours est-il qu'il doit faire quelque chose : «Laisse-moi au moins te donner mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. » 

«Pourquoi ? » demande Erik. Il a l'air absolument superbe, le même polo élégant que Charles lui a ôté la veille au soir. « On ne vit même pas dans le même pays. Je suis certain que tu dois avoir un vivier de coups d'un soir un peu plus géographiquement proches. Soho ? Manchester ? »

«Je vis dans l'état de New York, je suis né là-bas, j'ai jamais pris l'accent, je suppose.» corrige Charles. 

« Une famille déplacée, comme la mienne alors.» répond sèchement Erik. 

Charles ne peut même pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion. « Je suis parti parce qu'il fallait que je revienne là pour ma garde. Et parce que j'imaginais que tu ne voudrais vraiment pas me revoir le matin venu. » 

«Pas le moins du monde, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à... » dit Charles. 

« Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien Charles, » interrompt Erik qui se tient droit et son expression indéchiffrable. «Tu as l'air d'être bien soigné, d'avoir un bon carnet d'adresses. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, tu sais.» 

«Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Charles plonge son regard dans celui serein et incisif d'Erik. «Tu es là, tu aides des gens. Regarde tout le bien qu'il y a en toi. » 

« J'ai fait des choses très laides. Et je ne fais pas du bénévolat ici pour aider les gens. Charles, tu ne me connais pas.» 

« Je sais mais...» l'espace d'un instant, Charles a l'impression d'étouffer. La fenêtre est toujours ouverte et baisse la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que un murmure rauque et pressant qui fait qu'Erik doit se pencher un peu plus près de lui pour l'entendre. « Je veux qu'on remette le couvert après hier soir. Avec des variantes. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à croire aux signes ou aux dieux, mais de tous les endroits où je pouvais aller et de tous les endroits où tu pouvais être...» 

« Tu crois que tu as envie de moi et je crois que tu es un homme habitué à avoir ce que tu veux. Croyais-tu que j'étais un homme riche comme toi ? Est-ce que je suis ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » 

« Je ne m'attendais à rien, Erik. Tu es venu à moi en sortant de l'eau. En sortant du néant. Tu n'étais pas là et l'instant d'après tu y étais.» 

« Je suis là pour convaincre ces gens de rester dans ce pays. Ce n'est pas de l'altruisme.»

Charles sent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main qui devient un poing. Leurs yeux sont rivés l'un sur l'autre mais il y a de l'espace à combler entre eux deux. Il veut qu'ils se touchent. 

«Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, » dit Charles. «Quand je ne savais absolument rien de toi, tu étais parfait. Mais personne n'est parfait, pas vrai ? » 

Charles sort une carte de visite de sa poche et la tend. 

Daniel ouvre la porte.

Erik récupère la carte dans la main de Charles. 

«Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, » dit Daniel et Charles le suit avec un dernier regard hébété par dessus son épaule. Erik le regarde droit dans les yeux, son expression est indéchiffrable.

Erik n'est pas parfait. Personne n'est pas parfait. Mais il existe. Charles pense à lui durant tout le voyage de retour et longtemps après. 

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent c'est dans Central Park plutôt qu'à Frishman Beach et deux ans se sont écoulés. Ils portent des manteaux, des écharpes, des gants et il neige. Mais la voix d'Erik est toujours la même.

«Bonjour, » commence Erik.


End file.
